


A Dream Is A Wish (Your Heart Makes)

by thorkiship18



Series: Supernatural Fairy Tales/Supernatural Disney Films [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Castiel, Cinderella Elements, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Evil Lucifer, Falling In Love, Hurt Sam Winchester, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Magic, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam is a Sweetheart, Swordfighting, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: A brand-new take on a classic tale with a twist ending!Young Samuel has been confined in his own house for years as a slave by his stepfather, Lucifer, and his stepbrothers, Azazel and Alastair. He has nothing but the ragged clothes on his back and the air in his lungs. All he longs for is to someday escape the wrath of his abusers, and find his true purpose in life.That purpose soon finds itself as a charming stranger in the street. A man with sparkling, green eyes and a bright smile.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's something special for you guys. I'm a little excited about the climax of this story. It's not the traditional ending we all know and love. Enjoy! ❤

Once upon a time, there was a young man named Samuel. He was born into a good family. His father, John, was a traveling merchant and his darling mother, Mary, was an exquisite painter. They had money, certainly, but they weren't of noble blood and had no title. The family lived on a pleasant villa surrounded by a forest just in the hills of the Kingdom of Lawrence. Samuel adored his residence; he was often found doing scavenger hunts with the housekeepers.

He was loved greatly by both of his parents, but he was closer to his father more than his mother. John was a man of few words, but when he did speak, he spoke his mind. It was always funny or crude, yet it put a large smile on Samuel's face. John would affectionately call his son "Sammy", and when he did, the world seemed brighter than ever. Mary would spend her time painting the surrounding area of the villa, but would also sketch Sammy and John. Everything was splendid.

Until it wasn't.

A messenger came to their doorstep one day after John went off to a trip to a neighboring kingdom. He regretfully informed them that the carriage John was on was raided by bandits. Sam, at the tender age of twelve, understood perfectly about the concept of life and death. He was devastated by his loss, and the only thing that was in John's possession was the pocket watch that Sam gifted him for his birthday. It was all that he truly had thar made him feel closer to him.

As the years went by, Sam started to notice a dramatic shift in his mother's behavior. No longer did she slowly trudge around the villa like a walking corpse. Her paintings became more vibrant than the dry, desolate ones she made after John's death. When questioned on her strangeness, Mary kept quiet. That is until she sat her seventeen year old son down for a heart to heart. She explained to him that during the times she would sell her creations in the market, a man would come her way, making her smile wider than ever.

"He is wonderful." Mary had said. "His name is Lucifer, and he only says the kindest of words to me and about my paintings. His two sons are also well behaved. He has asked for my hand in marriage, Samuel."

Though shocked by the news at first, Sam thought for a moment. His mother deserved happiness just as much as the next person. He smiled. "I can't wait to meet the man who has made my mother feel greater than she has ever been."

But little did Sam know that she and Lucifer were already wed. The only thing that prevented him and his children from moving in right away was Mary's decision not to tell Sam. When the day arrived, the lad dressed himself up, making sure to look presentable in the presence of his new extended family. He stood next to his mother as their carriage pulled up to the house. The door swung open, and out stepped two boys, a little older than Samuel himself.

Azazel and Alastair.

Sam walked up to them, smile on his face. "Hello. I'm Samuel. Welcome to our home."

"Hmm...yes, quite." Azazel muttered. He casually dropped his luggage off at Sam's feet. "Make sure that my stuff is handled quite nicely."

Alastair giggled in kind upon doing the same. "Mine as well, dear... _brother_."

It was a little disheartening to watch his stepbrothers treat him like a servant in the household, yet Sam laughed it off. The two brothers then went into the house, making it a point to talk harshly about the initial design. Mary never heard, but Sam did. First impressions are everything, but Sam found that it would probably be...trying to live in the same space as those two. The last person out of the carriage was a blonde man dressed all in white who he assumed was Lucifer.

He was correct.

"Darling." He said with a grin. "It's so great to see you." Lucifer's eyes met Sam's then. He felt...cold. "This must be Samuel. Your mother's paintings of you don't hold a candlestick to the real thing. So handsome. You take after your mother."

"Th--Thank you, Stepfather."

Mary led them into the villa, instructing Sam to show his stepbrothers their new rooms while she talked with Lucifer. Sam couldn't put his finger on it then, but he knew that something was off about his new stepfather. The young brunette calmed himself. Surely there was nothing wrong, and it was only his anxiety getting the best of him. Maybe it was also because he secretly felt that no one could replace his actual father, who he misses dearly.

Life with Lucifer and his children was normal enough. There weren't any incidents that caused problems between anyone. For the first time in a very long time, Sam felt like he was part of a whole family. But once again, fate was not so kind to him. One day, his mother collapsed in her parlor while creating a new painting. Sam found her; he dropped the tea he made for her as he called for help. He had never been so horrified in his life.

The days past, and the family doctor tried his best to diagnose Mary, yet it was all in vain. No one knew the name of this sudden illness, and no one knew how to cure it. Sam stayed by his mother's side on her death bed, crying the entire time. He held her hand as she said her final words.

"Stay kind, Samuel. Keep seeing the good in everything as I taught you. Stay strong like your father. Have courage...and be ever hopeful."

Within seconds, Mary took her final breaths. When she died, Sam stayed by her body until the doctors took her away. She was buried on the hill beyond the villa where they used to have family picnics. Something else died thar day. Lucifer's calm demeanor dropped in the blink of an eye, being replaced with spitefullness and hate. He was furious about the financial state of their household. They could hardly afford to pay for the servants anymore.

Faced with becoming penniless and on the streets, Lucifer dismissed all of the servants indefinitely. That's when his true nature came to light. He stripped Samuel of his fine clothes and possessions, making him sleep in the cold, dark basement. It didn't stop there though. Lucifer forced him to become a slave. His occupation: cleaning, cooking and providing solely for Lucifer, Azazel and Alastair. Nothing for himself. He was even forced to eat their scraps.

The only thing that truly kept him grounded was his cat, Castiel. The blue eyed, brown haired feline was the closest thing he had to a friend. Sam thought that, if something ever happened to him, he'd really have nothing. Yet through all of the abuse, he held onto his mother's last words as if they were a lifeline. His patience with his family had reached boiling points before, but every time it gets too hot, he cools himself down.

He thought that the ending of his story was written and already over but it was only just beginning.

* * *

Now, at the age of twenty-one, Sam is walking through the marketplace for groceries. Lucifer and the boys devour everything in sight. How are they not big and round by now? Alastair is a practically skeleton! He eats and eats, and doesn't gain a single pound. Maybe he's been cursed. Yeah. As if. There's no such thing as magic. If there was, Sam would've wished to leave a long time ago.

But he refuses to.

That villa--even in it's current state--was and still is his home. If Lucifer won't take care of it, Sam will. He'll clean every corner, fix every crack and dust every surface. He'll preserve his mother and father's legacy the best way he can. Sam often gets sad just thinking about them. Wherever they are, he hopes that they're looking out for him like guardian angels of some sort. What an odd way of thinking!

Lost in his thoughts, Samuel doesn't notice that he's bumped into another person until his bags have dropped to the ground. He sighs heavily as he and the other person gets down to pick them up. The two end up hitting each other's heads as well. Sam laughs upon hearing the other do the same; a man. Finally, he looks upon the other man's face. Even though he said that he doesn't believe in magic, there's something definitely magic-like about this man.

The first thing Samuel notices are the eyes. Pretty, little emerald portals that could drown even the toughest of men. The next, his freckles. They really are beautiful! No,  _he's_ beautiful, just as his bright smile. Everything about this man--from his soft eyes to his golden brown hair--is amazing. Their hands accidentally touch when Sam tries to get his stuff.

"My apologies, Sir." He says softly. "I wasn't looking. Please forgive me."

The man chuckles. It warms the young man's bones. "Do not apologize. The fault is mine. I should have paid better attention to my surroundings. May I help you with any of this?"

"N--No. That's fine. I can take care of it." Sam quickly gathers up the bags and stands. "Um...goodbye."

But it wasn't goodbye. The seemingly kind man followed behind him just as fast as he walked. "Goodbye? Wait, I didn't even get your name."

Name?

"My name?"

"Yes your name!" The man laughs. "That is usually how meeting someone new goes."

Is this man for real?

Samuel picks up the pace, arms full. "I don't talk to strangers."

The man speeds up as well until he's standing in front of the lad, blocking his way. "Well, allow me to change that. My name is...uh...Jen...sen. I'm Jensen. See? I'm not a stranger anymore."

Unwillingly, Sam chuckles. The nerve of this person! And what sort of name is "Jensen" anyway? He's never heard of someone with that name before. Jensen's certainly charming, and has an air about him that makes him seem so confident and sure of himself. Sam doesn't doubt that he chases after any fair maiden that catches his eye. Or gentleman. Distantly, yet briefly, he imagines the two of them courting one another. But he pushes that thought away.

"I'm Samuel." He ends up saying, extending his hand out to shake. "But my friends call me Sam. Well, they would if I had any friends that could talk."

"Hahaha!" Jensen laughs. "Well, you are pleasure, aren't you? It's very nice to meet you. What brings you here today?"

"I'm just..." Sam hesitates. "I'm just shopping for food. I have a household to feed and keep in shape."

"Ah, I see. Your family must be happy that you're doing what you can for them."

"Yes, that's...definitely saying something."

"You're very beautiful, Samuel. I hope you know that."

The lad blushes. "So very forward..."

"I am always forward."

Their conversation is soon cut short when the clock tower bell tolls. Jensen looks up at the time in nervousness. Perhaps he has somewhere to go? Must be important if his expression is anything to go by. A strange part of Sam doesn't want this kind man to leave now. A few minutes ago maybe, but not anymore! He wants to know more about him, about where he lives and what he does for a living. It's been so long since he's had contact with anyone other than his step family.

"I must depart." Jensen sighs. "I am needed at the castle."

Sam frowns. "The castle? Do you work there? Are you close to The King?"

"Incredibly so." The man laughs before placing a gentle kiss on Sam's hand. "I wish to see you again, Sam, though I have no doubt that we'll meet again soon enough."

Without saying anything more, Jensen takes his leave towards the castle gates. Samuel just stands there with a bewildered expression on his face; his cheeks turn an odd shade of ruby red. Jensen was a kind gentleman through and through. And what was that bit about them seeing each other soon? Sam just shakes off the weird thoughts in his head as he makes his way back to the villa. It'll be a long walk, yet it'll be a walk filled with peace and quiet just as he like.

As he walks, he glances behind him at the castle and smiles. If Jensen works close to The King of Lawrence then he must be amazing at his job.

* * *

Dean can't stop grinning even as he hurriedly takes off his commoner outfit. He snuck away from the castle once again in search of something new, something different. Adventure. The life of a King is trying and almost boring indeed. Yet there was nothing boring about today. Samuel. Or Sam, rather. What a magnificent creature he was. So handsome with a smile that could melt the heart of a ferocious warlord. 

"Where have you been, Your Majesty?" His loyal adviser says. "The Council nearly sent out the entire army to find you!"

"Fear not. I've only been wandering around my kingdom. Nothing more. But I must speak with The Council soon. There is an urgent matter we need to discuss."

"What could be so urgent, Your Majesty?"

The King smiles deviously. "A ball in my honor. Nothing special."

"I--I see. When were you hoping to have this ball?"

"Tonight. As quickly as possible. I aim to meet a new friend. I've no doubt that he'll attend."

* * *

It didn't take as long as Sam thought it would to get back home. Perhaps it was because he was so lost in his own thoughts about a certain staff member of the castle. It was the first time in years that he was able to interact with anyone outside of the villa. He could honestly listen to Jensen talk all day. His voice is as smooth as heated honey, and as deep as the strongest well. All in all, Sam acknowledges that he has a crush on the man.

When he steps foot inside of the house, he immediately hears the terrible sounds of Azazel "playing" the piano. Needless to say, he's not very skilled at it. Nothing he does is any good, just as his brother. Perhaps this is what they deserve for being so cruel; no talent for the wicked and cold hearted. But for all of their efforts, Lucifer only encourages them. Even if he knows that they're absolutely terrible.

He openly allows them to torment Sam, and even childishly joins in in their vicious name-calling. What kind of adult does that? Sam doesn't understand it it, and he probably never will. He's done nothing but smile and say kind, gracious words to them, yet they have treated him like a common dog. It's inexcusable, but Sam still holds tight to his mother's final words. He will keep hope alive and be kind.

"Well, well, well." Lucifer says from the next room. "The prodigal son returns to us. Where have you been? You're late."

Sam swallows the lump in his throat before answering. "I was sidetracked, Stepfather. It won't happen again--"

Lucifer grips his chin tight, keeping him in place. "Oh, you're right about that, dear Samuel. I will ask you again. Where have you been?"

"I...I met a man in the marketplace. I bumped into him, and we talked...I'm sorry."

"You should be. You'll get no dinner tonight. And what's this about a man? I specifically told you not to talk to strangers! You know not of what they're capable of! These men will snatch you up and out of view and sell you off. Do you want that? After all I've done for you. I kept you in this house out of respect for your mother. If it weren't for me, you'd be out on the streets!"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Stepfather." Sam holds back his tears. He doesn't cry anymore. It doesn't help anyon. "I've learned my lesson. It won't happen again."

Lucifer's sneer dies down significantly, and he lets go of Sam. But after he does so, he slaps him once across the face for good measure. It's leaving a mark, that much the lad knows. He reluctantly trudges over to the kitchen where he quietly puts away the groceries. The whole time he's doing this, he hears the three men talking about him as if he's not here. What a terrible existence.

Once he's finished, Sam makes his way down into the basement. Upon going down the last step, he feels the familiar fur of his cat twirl around his ankles. He looks down to see Castiel gazing back at him, bright blue eyes gleaming in the darkness. He simply cannot say no to that adorable little face. Sam promptly bends down to scoop up his feline friend in his arms.

"Did you miss me, Castiel?"

_Meow._

Sam grins. "I knew you'd say that. I met a new friend today. He was so kind to me. I really do hope to see him again."

_Meow!_

"Now, now, don't be jealous. I'm not going to abandon you. But he was a sweet man. His name is Jensen, and he works in the castle. He has the greatest smile I've ever seen."

_Meow..._

"Well...second to yours, of course!"

Even though Castiel cannot openly speak to him because of the obvious species barrier, Sam feels like he knows what he's saying. This cat is all he has now. The only thing that's keeping him grounded. Samuel takes the two of them over to his cot, but not before he gets a steady fire in the fireplace going. He has no idea why he's getting comfortable; Lucifer and his brats will call him eventually to do some menial task that could have been easily done by themselves.

But a slave's work is apparently never done.

* * *

"You're terrible! You have the voice of a dying goat!"

"Me? I'm not the one with a ostrich legs. No one will dance with someone like you!"

"Well, I never!"

"And you never will!"

This is insufferable. Why must they be so loud all of the time? Sam just shakes his head side to side as he scrubs the main hall floors. Even if it's unintentional at the time, he's still made to listen to the boys' so called "singing", and it's anything but that. The both of them are talentless hellions with low intelligence. How could they even think to gain a wife or husband with nothing? The thought alone is revolting.

As he continues to do his grueling daily chores, Sam hears the knockers on the main door being sounded. He sighs as he puts the scrub brush back into the soapy bucket. Who could that be? They rarely ever have visitors or anything of the sort anymore. Upon opening the door, he notices a man dressed up in royal garb with a royal carriage behind him. He holds out an envelope of some kind.

"In the name of The King!" The man says. "A message for your household. Please disclose the contents of this letter with those inside. Have a good day. Farewell."

Sam takes the letter from the man and shuts the door as he walks away. A message from The King? Oh, this sure is a curious predicament! He wonders what's inside. Could this be Jensen's doing? It can't just be a coincidence! Just as he starts to open the envelope, Azazel and Alastair rush down the stairs, snatching it away from him. Figures. He can't have anything to himself in this house.

"What could this be? A letter from your mysterious suitor?"

"Don't be rediculous, brother. No one wants him. What does the letter say?"

Azazel stays quiet as he rips open the envelope. He reads it over quickly, and after that, he squeals. It's very off-putting. Sam even flinches. What is it? No one will yell him. Alastair soon reads it as well, getting the same reaction from the letter. The noise attracts Lucifer, and he's soon walking down the staircase, hard scowl in place. He looks so intimidating all the time.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus?"

Azazel snatches the letter back from his brother, only to hand it over to his father. "You must read it! Father, please! You must!"

"Very well." Lucifer carefully looks over the words, and soon he gasps. "Oh goodness. Well, this is wonderful news! The King is hosting a ball tonight at the castle, and every household invited is to attend. That means we're all going!"

Lucifer and his sons gather together, jumping up and down in joy. Samuel only smiles from where he stands. A ball at the palace? It sounds sounds unreal! Maybe he'll see Jensen again! That's all he truly wants to do. And maybe have a dance with him as well. Oh, this is so very exciting! Soon, Lucifer stops celebrating, and stares coldly at his stepson.

"Why are you smiling, boy? You're not going."

Sam's heart shatters, but he soon finds courage to talk back. "But that's not fair. The letter specifically stated that every household is invited, and I happen to be a member of the household. Would you deny The King's instructions?"

Though it seems Lucifer is thinking on it, Alastair glares at his father. "No, Father! You can't! He'll embarrass us!"

"It's not right! He has no business in the presence of The King! It's just not fair--!"

"Boys, Boys!" The patriarch of the family chuckles darkly. "Settle down. Samuel makes an excellent point. The letter did say that everyone in the household was to attend. Hmm. Very well. Samuel, you may accompany us to the ball."

"Oh thank you, Stepfather!" He grins. "I promise I'll--"

"But that's only if you finish your chores provided." Lucifer interrupts. "You'd better hurry, boy."

Without another word, Sam takes the bucket and goes to another part of the house to resume his work. When he's gone and out of earshot, Azazel and Alastair whine once more. "Father, why? He'll ruin everything."

"My dear sons, he won't. After all, I did say  _if_."

"Oh..." The boys smile. " _If..._ "

* * *

The carriage is supposed to arrive at nine o'clock, and it's already eight thirty! Sam rushes to take his bath while bathing in the finest of oils and fragrances. He wants to smell presentable for Jensen. Well, not just smell, but look too! His father's old clothes are down in the basement with him as well. Sure, they are a bit outdated, but if given the right alterations, they will be very presentable in the eyes of Jensen and The King.

Samuel wonders what King Dean is truly like as he brushes back his hair. He's never seen him in person, nor has he ever heard him give a public speech. One can only assume that he likes staying out of the spotlight. Sam will meet him tonight, though he's more concerned about seeing Jensen again. It's an unavoidable topic. He's simply infatuated with that man. They'll dance tonight, that is definitely certain even if he hasn't danced on years.

"Will you be a good boy while I'm gone, Castiel?" Sam asks, putting the rest of his outfit on.

_Meow!_

"I won't be gone long. I promise. I have filled your bowls, so whenever you're hungry, just go to them. Okay. How do I look?"

_Meow! Meeeow!_

"Really? I think so too. I'll be sure to tell you all about it when I come back."

Sam slowly ascends the staircase, and as he does so, he hears his step family conversing with each other. Once he reaches the top step and goes into the main hall, the trio look to him on disbelief. Azazel and Alastair sneers at him, while Lucifer openly shows the anger on his face. Sam pays it no mind. He's just excited to be going out somewhere for the first time in a very long time.

"I--I'm ready." He says quietly. "Do you like it? It was my father's. I made changes to it--"

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer cocks up his eyebrow.

"To...the ball. You said I could go."

"If you finished your chores. Sadly, you've left one thing unfinished. You're not going."

"Please," Sam tries. "I beg of you! I don't even want to meet The King. I just wish to see--"

"Oh, believe me. It's The King I'm thinking about." Lucifer walks slowly over to him. "Why would I show up to his home with a ragged servant boy like you? I mean, just look at you. Your whole attire is falling to pieces."

With a swift pull, Lucifer tears the shoulder off of Sam's shirt.

"Oh, my. The shoulder is frayed! It's practically crumbling to bits..."

More and more, Lucifer tears away little articles of Sam's clothing. The boys soon join in on the torment, ripping away everything he worked so hard on. Samuel bawled, yet his cries went on unheard. By the time they were all finished, his outfit was in tatters, useless and hanging from his form. Lucifer chuckled at his work, gleefully watching as his children ruined yet another thing Samuel worked on.

"How could you..." Sam growls.

"How could I? How could you? I will not suffer The King to see a dirty vagabond like you into the castle. You are nothing, worse than nothing. And you shall not go to the ball."

"My mother--"

"Was a weak woman who should have thrown you out when you were of age! You will remain here, and that's final!"

With that, Lucifer, Azazel and Alastair take their leave; the carriage had arrived during their tirade. It isn't until minutes later that Sam moves. He runs towards the backdoor of the villa. He collapses on the ground, gripping the cool, damp grass beneath him. He soon feels Castiel's fur brush against his arms. Sam opens his waterlogged eyes, staring into his cat's. He smiles even if the tears run down his cheeks.

"How'd you get out here?"

"I let him out."

That was a voice he didn't recognize, and it came from right behind him. Sam stands up, alarmed. There's a man on his property. An elderly man with a scruffy beard. His clothes are strange, and he has an odd hat on his head that Sam's never seen before. It looks like a duck's bill! How very curious. Yet there's more to this man than meets the eye. He possesses strange appendages behind his back--wait, are those  _wings_!? And he's glowing a little.

"Who--Who are you?" Sam gasps. "Do you need something?"

The man meekly scratches at the back of his neck. "This is gonna be awkward. No, I don't need anything, but I'm here to help you out, Sam."

"How do you know my name?"

"Right. Here comes the awkward part. Okay. Here goes. I'm your...ugh...Fairy Godfather. But please, for the love of God, call me Bobby."

This is getting more odd by the second! "Fairy Godfather? They don't exist. Magic doesn't exist. There's no such thing."

Bobby laughs. "Oh really now? A non believer? Okay. Follow me. I'm gonna help you out get to the ball."

How very...well, odd. Sam and Castiel follow quietly behind the man who claims to be a fictional magical entity. He must be dreaming. This has to be a dream. Because seriously...people don't have wings, and they don't hover three inches off the ground. He follows this "Bobby"--strange name--all the way to the garden to the pumpkin patch. Why are they here?

"Okay." Bobby announces. "Stand back."

Sam takes Castiel into his arms as he stakes a few strides back. He watches in wonder.

"Fragala-Magica, Darnit-Ga Fragela, Friggin-Ah Fraggelet Idgit!"

At first, nothing happens. Sam stares at Castiel; the cat only stares right back, seemingly sharing his confusion. Bobby chuckles nervously, and recites the near nonsensical phrase once more. This time, he wiggles his fingers out, shooting sparks of glowing energy at the lone pumpkin in the garden. The round object shines before rolling away towards the clear and open space. There, before Sam's eyes, he watches as the pumpkin grows larger and larger.

Just when it looks like it's about to burst, it changes into a beautiful, round carriage with silver and gold accents around the sides. There are windows on either sides of the doors of the carriage, and a seat for a coachman. In the back, there is room for two footmen. Sam stares wide eyed at the miracle in front of him. Everything that Bobby said is true! Magic is real and he...he really is--

"You really are my Fairy Godfather." Sam grins.

Bobby returns the action, flexing his fingers. "I'm one of a kind, My Boy. And so are you. I'm getting you to that ball. One way or another. Now, I need four mice."

"Four...mice?"

"I don't think I stuttered, Boy." Bobby puts his fingers to his lips and whistles once. Eventually, four white doves why by them, each dropping one mouse. "There. Four mice. Gather them up will you?"

"O--Okay." Sam puts Castiel down, but the cat hisses at the rodents. "Behave please. We need them...I think."

Searching for some sort of container, the lad soon finds an empty flower pot. He quickly puts all of the mice into the object. When Bobby directs him to place them into front of the carriage, he doesn't hesitate. Whatever he has in store must be grand. And if not, then that's just fine. As Sam gets clear, Bobby says his magical phrase out loud again, casting a strange glow on the flower pot. Just as he finishes the spell, four white horse pop into existence; the mice.

The horses prance around towards the front of the carriage, and after that, Bobby makes the reins appear on them. He sighs. "Okay. There's that. Two more to go. Now, two lizards."

Before he can even say anything on the matter, Bobby uses his magical powers to zap at to unlucky reptiles. Within seconds, the lizards are transformed into human beings. Well, people that closely resemble human beings. Their teeth are white and very sharp, and their eyes move about rapidly. Nonetheless, they politely bow and grin towards Sam and Bobby. If this is really a dream, then he never wants to awaken.

"Carriage? Check. Horses? Check. Footmen? Double check. Now, the last thing we need is a..." Bobby spots Castiel licking at his fur. "A cat."

"A cat?"

_Meow!?_

"Did I say cat? I meant coachman!"

Castiel attempts to run away from the magical being, but Bobby's magic is much faster than he is. The cat screeches as his body starts shifting. The grotesque sound of his bones reshaping themselves makes Sam cringe. But in a matter of seconds, the magical process is over. The lad looks down at his pet, surprised to see that he's now a human. Okay, human-like. He still has his tail and his furry ears sit atop of his skull now. It's all so wondrous!

"As that really you Castiel?" Samuel asks.

"I...believe so?" The shorter man says aloud, clasping his hands over his mouth. "I mean...meow?"

Bobby cackles. "Okay, okay. Enough talk. Get up there, Kitty. You have a carriage to drive, and you've got and ball to crash. Hop in."

"Bwah--Wait!"

"What? What's the matter?"

Sam looks down at his rags in distress. "My clothes...I can't go in like this."

"Hmm..." The scruffy man scratches at his beard. "You're right. How could I have missed it? Okay. I'll give you something great. Do a little spin for me, Kiddo."

Sam stops him before he does more. "Wait. Is it going to hurt?"

"No, not at all. Go on. Spin around, don't let me do all the work."

The young man smiles brightly, doing as he's told. As he spins, he closes his eyes and listens. Bobby's saying the magic words, yet he's adding more on. Soon, Sam gasps and he feels himself lift off the ground. The magic surrounds him; tiny sparkles reach out, dancing about in a flurry of movement. That's when it happens. The clothes he's wearing change shape and color; grey to baby blue. His tunic becomes longer and white; buttoned down.

His coat becomes the shade of baby blue just as the small shirt underneath of his regular one. It also touches past his pants, which have become a pitch black color. His hair is braided on both sides with tiny little flowers scattered throughout it. A small crown--no, diadem--sits graciously on his head. Yet the most peculiar thing is that his shoes are completely made of glass. 

Sam is let down onto the ground soon enough, elated that his weight isn't breaking the shoes. But he is certain that because of the magice, they are virtually indestructible by weight. Even without a mirror, Sam knows how wonderful he looks because he even feels it! He pulls up his trench coat just a bit to look upon his glass shoes. Exquisite! That's the only word that comes to mind.

"Are they really made of glass?"

"Yup. They sure are. Don't worry. They're mostly safe...mostly. Time to go, Kiddo."

The footmen help Sam up into the pumpkin carriage (it's still very odd), and close the door behind him. That's when he remembers. "Lucifer! They'll notice me. How could I have been so stupid?"

Bobby waves his hand towards Sam, sending magic across his face. "Way ahead of you. Now you'll be completely unrecognizable to them. Oh, I forgot to mention. You must get out before the last stroke of midnight. The magic will expire, and everything will be as it was before. But besides that, go nuts."

"Thank you, Bobby." Samuel lets out a single tear of joy. "I'll heed your warning. Farewell."

"See ya later."

The grizzled old man signals for Castiel to handle the reins. The shocked cat takes command over the horses, leading the carriage up and away from the villa. Sam sits quietly inside of carriage, briefly contemplating on how this could end. If he plays the game right, he'll get inside and find and dance with Jensen. And if he's lucky, The King as well. But let's face it, all he really wants to see his new friend.

What a nice night it'll be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon!


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to the ball; not everything goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any outrageous spelling errors. I have no idea what's going on with my keypad, but enjoy anyways!!

"Sir Corvus Seville and his daughters, Chloe and Marie."

Dean sighs. He's pretty bored right now. This ball was set up only because he forgot to ask Samuel where he lived. He believes that one of the households he invited is Sam's. He holds onto faith. Dean hasn't ever met anyone who made him feel the way that boy did today. It's going to be quite a shock when Sam sets his eyes on him. After all, he did lie about his name and occupation. But it won't matter. Dean's the King.

"Lady Rowena Macleod and her son, Fergus."

A King that's being forced to socialize with his guests. He's not here for them! It's The Council's fault. They only agreed to this so he could have a meeting with the Princess of Dallas. They want him to marry her; a marriage purely created for political purposes. Dean wants to marry for love, as that is how it should be! And he already has the perfect candidate for this. A sweet young man with ever changing eyes and dimples as deep as the ocean.

"Sir Lucifer Milton and his sons, Azazel and Alastair."

"Just get here quickly, Sam." He mutters under his breath as the new guests set their hungry gaze at him.

* * *

By the time Sam arrives to the front stairs of the castle, he notices that he's a tad bit late to the festivities. The two footmen quickly hop out of the rear of the carriage to assist Sam who stares longingly up at the huge castle. It's size would intimidate anyone, even his late father, may his soul rest in peace. He hears the music from the orchestra play from the inside. It must be really fun in there, yet he can't seem to move.

"Is something troubling you?" Human Castiel questions from his seat.

"There are many things troubling me tonight, Castiel." He informs. "Including you having a conversation with me!"

"I know!" The former feline says in excitement. "It's all so strange and new! I can finally communicate with you in your language. I want to tell you that when you scratch behind my ear, I practically melt into your touch. You're so good at that!"

Because he simply cannot help it, Sam laughs. The absurdity of the situation just keeps escalating. "I'm glad. I really am. But...Castiel? I'm very nervous. Should I go through with this? What if...what if I say or do something that seems disingenuous towards The King?"

"Listen to me carefully. You've been given a gift, Sam. That magic man helped you make it this far, so please don't let it be for nothing. As you've grown, I have too and all I wish is to see you smile as you used to. This is your night. Dance and be happy! Eh, but what do I know really? I'm just a silly old cat."

Sam unexpectedly grabs his best friend for a tight hug, smiling into his shoulder. "Thank you, Castiel. My good friend."

"I will wait for you. Go on."

The boy nods once before ascending the many stairs to the palace. What lies in wait for him, he does not know, yet he holds his head up high.

Albeit fearfully.

* * *

The King huffs in annoyance at yet another maiden trying to ease her way into his personal space. Where is the royal guard when you need them? He soon gets up from his throne, slipping seamlessly into the crowd, or so he thinks. It's only a matter of seconds until he's being ganged up on by excited guests. They all try to grab at him and call his name. But then, something extraordinary happens. The music from the orchestra winds down, and the people look away towards the stairs.

Dean frowns. What on earth could have caused them to be distracted so easily? He straightens himself up, also looking where his guest are. There, he sees a beautiful sight. The man of his dreams looking absolutely terrified out of his mind at the very top of the staircase. Samuel. All eyes are on him now as he does a polite half bow to the crowd. Dean is completely enchanted by him at this point.

By the look of his attire, it seems that he too is royalty! That clever little fox! He hasn't noticed Dean yet, but he soon will. The King pushes past several people on his way towards the lad coming down into the ballroom. Once Sam is down, Dean meets him halfway. He grins while the slightly taller man's mouth hangs ajar. It must be quite a shock, but Dean finds this mildly hilarious nonetheless.

"It's you?" Samuel gasps. "Jensen...you? Wait, you're not really Jensen, are you? You're The King! King Dean! Your Majesty!"

Dean chuckles. "Come now! None of that! It is still I. I've only omitted certain truths. May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

Sam looks taken aback by his choice of words. "Your Highness? But I'm...Oh goodness. I don't even know what to say!"

"You could say yes to your King." He smirks devilishly. "I command you to have this dance with me."

As if he'd say no to him. Dean may be a cocky, sure-of-himself King, but he knows that Sam shares this attraction. The feeling between them is definitely mutual. Samuel looks around; behind Dean and off to the side, almost as if looking for someone. The King, however, waits patiently for an answer, keeping his grin in place. Sam bites his lip before nodding in agreement.

Dean, without any hesitation in his part, grabs the young man close to him. He puts his hand on his waist and his other one in the other hand. He signals for the band to start up again, and they immediately begin a new piece. Dean leads them off in a steady motion; starting off slow and easy just in case Samuel wasn't accustomed to dancing. But he soon proved his worth when the song sped up.

* * *

This is unlike anything he's ever done before. Sam is on cloud nine right now, enjoying every twirl and every lift that Dean is delivering to him. He is a very experienced dancer, and no doubt a very experienced leader. The feeling that he has right now can only be described as weightlessness. There's no crowd. No ballroom. Just him, Dean and the soft symphony being played into the night.

In a strange way, Samuel feels extremely safe in Dean's arms. There's no other place he'd like to be than right here right now. He noticed Lucifer and the others in the crowd as he entered. The spell really did work. They don't recognize him in the slightest! The only thing that they're doing is pouting off into the corner. Sam counts this as a win, but he pays them no matter. It's not about them tonight. Just him and Dean.

All too quickly for his liking, the song ends. The people surrounding them clap; applause fills the air. Sam thinks that that was all, but he's soon pulled close again as a different arrangement starts to play. The other guests join in as well this time, grabbing their selected partners for a quick dance. Samuel thinks that anyone expecting to dance with Dean will be sorely disappointed as he shows no signs of letting him go.

May this night never end.

* * *

Lucifer silently seethes as he watches yet another twirl being given to the "Mystery Prince". Who is he, and why is he here!? What a travesty this is. He had hoped that Azazel or Alastair would get to have a chat or even a dance with The King, but no. That strange, young man had to come prancing in her as if he owned the entirety of the kingdom. There's something oddly familiar about him as well, yet Lucifer cannot quite figure it out.

"Father, what are we going to do!?" Azazel pouts. "He stole The King right from under us!"

Alastair agrees. "That stupid little Prince came from nowhere! Just who is he anyway!?"

"I have no idea, my darlings. He isn't very attractive to be honest. King Dean was merely blindsided is all. But he will soon tire of that wretch. You'll see."

* * *

But Dean did not in fact tired of Sam at all.

As the ball went on and hours past, the two of them kept dancing well into the night. During their dances, they'd each tell a small bit of their history, of their past. Samuel kept his details small. Dean still thinks him a Prince of some kind. It'd be easier just to tell the truth, but he finds that he can't, and that it never was indeed easy to begin so. After finishing another dance, Dean grabbed his hand, and whisked them away towards the royal gardens, away from the ball.

How daring!

Soon, Sam and his King were standing alone in a closed off section of the garden. The moon is hanging high in the sky tonight, it's light casts an otherworldly glow on Dean's eyes, making the color more prominent. When he catches Sam staring, he grins. All teeth. Everything about him is absolutely stunning. He could have anyone he ever wanted with a simple commanded, but they'd all go willingly anyways because of his gorgeous face and down to earth personality.

"Do you like this place?" Dean asks, sitting on a stone bench. "My mother loved it. She called this her secret garden. She spent more time here than in the castle being an actual Queen. I miss her so. She used to sing me to sleep every night."

Sam takes a seat next to Dean. He tries not to think of the way their knees touch. "She sounded like an amazing woman. And your father?"

"Quite the opposite. He cared little of anything besides his royal duties. Mother still loved him though, yet I tolerated him out of obligation. When he and I did talk, it was only ever about how I'd succeed the throne. After mother died, he changed, saying that family is what's important. He died shortly after she did, and here I am now. Ninety-ninth King of Lawrence."

Must be lonely.

"Must be lonely." Samuel says aloud.

"Most days, yes. I have no one to truly talk to about my thoughts and feelings. But enough about me! How are your parents? What are they like? How is your home life?"

"I...I don't talk much about them. It's very painful. And my family is...well, I come from a very sheltered home. I don't get out much. I'm sorry, it's just...I'm sorry, Your Majesty..."

"Hey now," Dean puts his warm hand on Sam's cheek, caressing the skin. "No need for formalities. You may call me Dean. I promise that it's my real name this time."

Sam laughs upon hearing the last part. "Quite so. I'm inclined to believe you then...Dean."

"I hold you to that...Sammy."

That name. It sends shivers down his spine. No one's ever called him that minus his parents. Yet when Dean said it...it was like...it actually works! It's weird. It would normally grate his nerves if someone else said thar nickname, but not Dean. What could this mean for them? He's special. Sam didn't believe in fate or magic until tonight, and this has got to be fate! But let's be realistic here: No King is going to want a poor, servant boy.

"May I...kiss you, Sam?"

He stands corrected.

"Yes!" He shouts too eagerly. "I mean...yes..."

What's happening!? What's happening!? Dean nods once, hand still on his cheek. He moves it until it's cupping the side of his face. Soon, he's leaning in towards Sam, eyes closed and lips shining. The lad closes his eyes too as their lips make contact. Everything stops for a second. That's definitely magic right there! In the books he read about romance, never did it say anything about the feeling of a million fireworks exploding inside of his head.

The two break apart eventually, and gaze into each other's eyes. Sam feels a connection between the two of them, and he knows Dean feels it too when he smiles. All is right at this moment, and nothing could possibly go--

_DONG!_

Sam looks up towards the watch tower in the distance. It five minutes before midnight! He forgot about the time! He shoots up from his spot, looking for the exit out of the garden. Dean stands up as well, determined to understand why Sam's so jumpy all of a sudden. He can't tell him the truth now. Or never! As heartbreaking as it is, they can never see each other again. 

"I have to go! I must leave!"

"Leave?" Dean asks incredulously. "Where? What do you mean? Why would you want to go?"

"I do not wish to go, Dean, but I must. I don't have a choice. I enjoyed our time together. It's very hard to explain. Magic and...lizards and pumpkins. I have to go!"

Dean yells after the lad as he departs from the garden. He slumps back down onto the bench, flabbergasted. What's this all about now. He frowns, attempting to piece together what Sam just said.

"Lizards and pumpkins?"

He grins right before taking off after Sam through the castle.

* * *

It's really happening! Oh no! He should've heeded Bobby's warning more carefully. He had so much fun, and you know what they say about time and having fun. But now there's no more time. He has to hurry or his secret will be revealed. Samuel pushes his way through the crowd, politely excusing himself. He has to hurry, or Dean will catch him, yet a large part of him wants just that to happen, he's afraid of what he'll say when he sees him for who he truly is.

Soon, Sam finds himself outside once again. He whistles out to Castiel and the footmen to get the carriage running. They quickly oblige. But as Sam gets halfway down the stairs, his right shoe comes off. He's already down before he notices it. He attempts to get it back, but Dean and his guards are gaining on him. With little options left, Sam hops into the carriage as Castiel snaps the reins.

They drive off just as Dean reaches the bottom with the shoe in hand. He and Sam lock eyes; the former grins bright in the night. He's got more tricks up his sleeve. The King signals for his guards to get on horses. Oh boy. This is going to be a challenge. As Sam makes it past the castle gates, the first bell tolls. The guards have already started to catch up now!

Seeing an opportunity, Sam calls on Castiel to use the lever on the gate up ahead. The feline hums in response before switching his tail out to flick the switch, trapping the guards on the other side. As the second bell tolls, Sam starts noticing odd happenings in and around the carriage. The inside has started to resemble a pumpkin more and more.

Soon, the third; the lizards slowly change back into their original appearance. By the sixth toll, the carriage starts to lose control; it begins to shift back into a pumpkin with vines for wheels and the horses back into mice. As the tenth bell rings, Castiel fully shifts back into a cat, somehow finding his way into the carriage with Sam whose clothes have returned to their previous state.

And as the last bell tolls, the pumpkin finally loses all control, and rolls down the road on it's own accord. Upon hitting a large rock, Sam and Castiel burst forth from the object, both covered in pumpkin seeds and it's contents. The lad holds tight onto his pet while inhaling and exhaling slowly; his heart beats rapidly. That was perhaps the most exhilarating thing he's ever been a part of!

It takes a few minutes to fully move, but when he does, he notices something that puts him off balance. The other glass shoe! It's still here! Maybe all of the magic didn't go away after all. Sam reaches down to take off the show, holding close to him. He looks up into the night sky as a shooting star passes by quietly.

"Thank you, Bobby." He says. "Thank you for everything..."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"We mustn't waste our time on some 'Mystery Prince', Your Majesty! The fact is that he realized that seducing you wasn't so easily done, and fled the castle. Besides, no one has seen or heard of this Prince Samuel. You are better off marrying the Princess of Dallas when she arrives in a few days."

"I refuse to believe that he would leave without reason!" Dean shouts at The Council. "He said he had no choice. He's clearly I'm a situation where he needs help. I must find him! He is the one for me."

"Nonsense!" Another Council member yells. "We must forget about this Mystery Prince and work on securing our allies. Dallas is a much larger kingdom than ours, think of the advantages. You must marry the Princess."

Dean soon gets an idea. It's absolutely crazy, and not one of his best ones, yet he still holds tight to it. "What if I find him before the end of this day? I know his name, as well as his face. I will search the entire kingdom in one day. If I find him, he and I will marry. If not...then I will marry the Princess when she arrives."

There is no room for error here. Dean looks to each member of his Council with a desperate gaze. He needs this. If there's a chance--no matter how small it is--that Samuel is still in this kingdom, then he wants to find him. The lad already left him clues; it's Dean's responsibility to search for him. To save him from whatever horrid situation he may be in. It's so sudden, but he has quickly fallen in love with the boy. He's all The King thinks about now.

"Very well, Your Majesty. We will play your little game, but if you shall fail in your quest, then Dallas and Lawrence will be united by marriage. I suggest you start now."

"Right."

He turns on his heel quickly, heading out of the castle with an army of men. Dean is determined now more than ever to find Sam.

His one, true love.

* * *

Sam hums the same music from last night's orchestra as he sets the table for breakfast. Last night was so amazing! He really did have the time of his life up there with Dean. The King! Oh goodness, it was all so exciting! The moment when the carriage started becoming a pumpkin once more was his second favorite part of the even. Of course, the first was the kiss he and Dean shared.

What will happen now though? Jensen is Dean, and Dean is The King, and Dean would stop at nothing to find him. Does this mean that he'll send a search party after him? Yes it does. And he'll finally be out of this cage he used to call home. But can he really become the second King of Lawrence? The thought of that is laughable...yet isn't at the same time. After some time, Lucifer and the boys come downstairs to eat, each looking as if they have a story to tell.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sam beams brightly at them. "I've prepared breakfast earlier than usual. I hope you like it."

"What's gotten into you today?" Azazel asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you seem...different." Alastair mumbles as he stuffs food into his mouth.

Lucifer looks on suspicious. "I agree. What did you do last night before we came home, boy?"

"Oh, no--nothing. I only imagined what it was like being at the ball...and dancing with The King."

"Well someone  _did_ and it wasn't either of us!" The eldest son pouts. "The Mystery Prince came out of the woodwork, and captured King Dean's attention all to himself!"

Sam smiles. "Oh? Was he lovely?"

"It was a disgusting display of desperation on my part." The Stepfather sneers. "The vulgar young hussy practically threw himself at The King. He probably felt bad for him because he came in unannounced and unaccompanied."

"I see."

After breakfast, Sam began to do his chores like normal, but he kept his hopes incredibly high. He knew today would be the day in which his life would turn around for the better. Later on, the doors were knocked upon again, much like how they were yesterday. It was yet another messenger for The King. Sam takes the envelope in his hand, carefully looking it over. However, just as before, Azazel, Alastair and their father bound down the stairs.

Sam just goes back to dusting the glass antiques as Lucifer begins reading from the note. "This is--Oh my! It says that King Dean will be visiting every household that receives this notice as handed is searching for the Mystery Prince. Details are classified, but he aims on making him his husband!"

"Husband...?"

The vase that the lad was cleaning is knocked over in handeisis daze, shattering into a million little pieces. Lucifer is angry. "You clumsy little fool! Clean it up. We must have this place spotless for when The King arrives! Okay now, Boys. We must work together to get out of this place. We will convince The King that one of you is the Mystery Prince."

Sam does not believe what he is hearing! Lucifer is such a treacherous snake that it's sickening to even listen to his drivel. Yet he does not let this dampen his excitement one bit. Dean's coming to look for him, and he's going to take him away to live in the castle. Something straight out of a fairy tale, except this is real. Sam slowly gets up, taking the shards of porcelain with him. As his step family talk amongst themselves, he unconsciously sways to the imaginary music in his head.

Unbeknownst to him, Lucifer watches with suspicious and knowing eyes.

* * *

"He's coming for me." Sam says to Bobby. "Dean is looking for me!"

The Fairy Godfather smiles from where he's hidden in the bushes. "Of course he is. That's your soulmate. The same soul split in two."

"I'm so nervous. What should I do? What do I say?"

"Just be yourself, Kiddo. Nobody else. Anyways, you should get ready. I reckon that that extra shoe you have will help secure your identity. You'd better get going."

"I will. Thank you again."

Bobby tips his hat down in response before disappearing in a puff of sparkling smoke. This is it. Today is the day that everything changes for the better! Sam immediately goes back inside, and rushes back into the basement. It's sort of dark, and when he doesn't feel Castiel at his ankles right away, he frown. He soon finds his shoulder bag, but as he goes to get the shoe from under his cot, he finds that it has been removed.

"Looking for something, dear Samuel?" He hears Lucifer say from the corner of the room. Sam stands, seeing that he has Castiel by the scruff of his neck along with the shoe. "This shoe must have quite the story to it. How about one? Should I go first?"

Sam stands there, stuck still as he listens.

"Once upon a time, there was young man who adored his father. He was everything everything to that young man. The father would have moved mountains just for his son. The boy had no mother, and so he was the sole focus of his father. But then one day, the boy's father left him unexpectedly, going off to make a new family of his own. The boy grew to a man that day and he decided that true love, just like the love of his father didn't exist. He first married for love, and had two idiots for sons, but the mother died during childbirth. Years later, he married for convenience, not love. He never loved that woman or her own son, just their money. But the boy managed to woo and marry The King, and I lived unhappily ever after..."

"Stepfather--"

"That would seem to be the end of my story, wouldn't it? You live the life, and I live in poverty. My tale is over. Now what about your's? Did you steal them?"

A tear falls down his cheek. "No...they were given to me."

"Given to you? Nonsense. Nothing is free, nothing is given to you. You must pay for everything!"

"Love is free!" Sam rasps. "Kindness is free!"

Lucifer glares at him with unseeing eyes still harshly gripping Castiel. Sam pities his abuser, and he simply cannot do anything as his beloved best friend struggles to get loose. "We shall see about that!"

The Wicked Stepfather soon swings his hand out, smashing the glass show across the wall. Sam gasps in horror as his only hope of escape is taken away from him. Lucifer grins madly before tossing the remains at Sam's feet; he eventually takes his leave, locking Sam in the dark. Behind the door, he informs the lad that he's tossing Castiel out in the wild just as he should have done years prior.

Defeated, Sam sinks down onto his cot. There is nothing anymore. His only friend has been snatched away, and Dean will never find him. Lucifer will most likely keep him here until the end of his days. Though he said he'd hold onto his mother's last words and keep hope alive, he just can't seem to do that now. It's really over.

No Prince Charming is coming to rescue him.

Or King Charming.

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

Sam looks out the small window of the basement. There's a little light coming in, but he cannot see much. Today is the day that King Dean of Lawrence will marry the Princess of Dallas in the castle. Two days ago, he was here, looking for him. Sam heard, but Lucifer gagged him with a rag to prevent him from calling out to help. There's no use trying anymore. He's won. Dean will marry a woman he doesn't love, and Sam will just be a distant memory.

Castiel is gone as well, probably torn apart by ferocious animals in the woods. He truly does have nothing now. He's cried too many times, and honestly, he's got nothing left. He soon hears the door to the basement open. He doesn't bother looking at who it is. He already knows that it's Lucifer. Probably here to gloat on his victory over him once again.

"It's King Dean's wedding today, Samuel." He says in a sing-song voice. "And the house was invited to the ceremony. I so desperately want you to go, just so I could see the look of anguish on your face, but I can't risk it." Sam still doesn't look for speak, allowing Lucifer to go on. "This is getting tired, boy. At least try and pretend you're sad."

"I don't care." Samuel finally says.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said," He stands up, chest puffed out and standing tall. "I don't care. You won, so why are you bothering me? Have you nothing better to do than to torment a boy who has done nothing but try to please you? These games are for children, Lucifer, and I think it's time for you to grow up. I don't know what my mother ever saw in you, and I frankly don't care. Just leave me alone..."

This courage to back talk came from nowhere in particular. Sam's honestly more shocked about it than Lucifer in his own personal opinion. He sits back down on his cot, head down as his stepfather fumes menacingly. He takes two long strides over to him to deliver a hardening blow to the face. Sam's head whips to the side at the severe force of the punch.

"I should have thrown you out when your bitch of a mother died!" He growls heatedly. "After the wedding, you will be sold, and you'll never set foot in this land again."

With that, Lucifer leaves again. The lock clicking on the other side makes Samuel flinch only and little. As if this day couldn't get any worse. He's to be sold off soon, most likely to a slave master to work in his house...or worse: his bed. He shudders at the thought. After sitting in the basement for nearly an hour, Sam looks up, seeing a light form in the middle of the room. The familiar hue tells him everything that he needs to know, and soon, Bobby pops into existence.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He huffs. "Please, Bobby, you have to have to help me get to Dean. I can't allow him to be married!"

"I'm way ahead of ya, Kid." Bobby winks. "I thought the situation would fix itself, but I guess I was wrong. I have at surprise waiting for you outside, but we gotta get you outta here first. Hold still. You're gonna feel a bit of pressure."

The old man says his infamous phrase again, shooting sparks of magic onto Sam. Soon, he feels lightheaded, then as infamy as elephant stepped on his skull. His ragged clothes mend themselves, and he becomes clean and presentable. The glass shoe on the floor is fixed as well, and finds itself floating in Sam's hands. He's too shocked to say anything right away, but he opens his mouth in enough time.

"I feel...different. What's happened?"

"I gave you a little bit of my magic. Go on, try it out on the door."

Sam doesn't know what any of this means, yet he looks towards the locked door. He focuses on it, on how desperately he wants out. Suddenly, he feels sparks and threads connecting in his brain, and a stream of energy shoots from his fingertips. It hits and completely obliterates the wooden door. Immediately, he retracts his hand as if it was burned. He just...casted a spell? Oh wow. Witchcraft. He shouldn't go around doing this a lot.

"It's only temporary," Bobby explains. "So use your magic wisely. Now get going. You have a little surprise waiting for you outside like I said."

As quickly as he appeared, Bobby vanishes in a cloud of bright light. Sam nods to himself, eyebrows furrowed together in determination. He stuffs the glass shoe into his shoulder bag, adjusting the strap just so before taking off up the stairs and out of the house. Upon getting outside, he notices a large, brown horse near the road. It trots over to him, placing it's head on his shoulder. Sam, confused at first, touches the animal, and realizes just who it really is.

"Bobby likes changing you into different animals, doesn't he, Castiel?"

The horse--well, Castiel--snorts in response. Samuel hasn't ridden a horse in a long time, but he needs to get over it soon or all will be lost. Once he climbs on his back, Sam spurs Castiel on, directing him towards the marketplace that leads to the castle.

It won't be long now.

* * *

Dean stands tall at the alter, awaiting for his future bride to finish her preparations. He has been sullen for the last few days after finding zero information on Sam or his whereabouts. It's as if the boy simply vanished into thin air! It's just not right! He combed through the kingdom far and wide, and came up with nothing! Dean blames himself. Sam was obviously in a situation in which he needed help to get out of. He should have tried harder to help.

Seconds later, the fanfare plays, and everyone who is seated stands in respect for the future Queen of Lawrence. Dean and the guests look towards her as she makes her way down the aisle. She's beautiful, there is no denying that, but she also seems very unhappy; those tears in her eyes are definitely not tears of joy. She doesn't want this anymore than he does, yet he must grin and bear it for this is his life now.

Without Samuel.

* * *

It took him long enough, but he's finally here! He out ran a few guards and snuck past more, but he's inside. Castiel shifted back into the form of a cat upon arriving as well. Sam has no idea which section of the castle he's in, though he can't be too far from the room where the wedding is taking place. As he roams the castle halls, he's soon spotted by four guards. They immediately assume he's an assassin, and brandish their swords at him.

Castiel hisses in defiance, and with little options, Sam uses his magic to subdue a guard, taking the man's sword. They gasp at him. Very much afraid. He attempts to reason with them, claiming to be the so called Mystery Prince, but they still proceed to attack. He hasn't ever fought with a sword before, but he's a fast learner. Sam parries a guard, blocking his attack swiftly before knocking him down with magic. The guard goes down very much the same way.

The third guard is more vicious with his swing; swinging wide and hard, aiming to kill. This time, Sam delivers a solid left hook to the face, watching sadly as he gets knocked out. He's not a violent man, though he has to get past them one way or another. During his distraction, the remaining guard sweeps away his sword, leaving him defenseless. Well, almost defenseless. Samuel just smirks and turns his wrist, causing the man to smash into away wall. He'll have to explain to Dean later on.

As he touches the large doors leading into the next room, he hears Bobby's voice in his head.

_**This is it, Sam. I cannot help you in there. This is a battle you must fight on your own. Stay strong.** _

"Just like father..." Samuel finishes. He exhales slowly. "Okay. Here goes..."

He collects himself before throwing open the doors. The inside is huge, but the crowd of people seated are bigger. They all look to his direction; some immediately notice him as the Mystery Prince right away, while others, such as Lucifer and his brood, glare. He cares little of what they think right now. All that matters now is that he made it, and that Dean's staring at him as if he's about to evaporate into the air.

He isn't.

The King steps off the alter, going to meet Sam halfway up the aisle. "You found me."

The lad smiles, blushing. "I found you. It wasn't easy. I had to get help from my Fairy Godfather."

"Fairy Godfather?" Dean chuckles heartily. "Well then, I suppose we have a lot to catch up on. You were almost too late. Where were you?"

"It's complicated. I was held against my will by a few guests in the audience, but I'm fine now. I'm okay, though first thing's first..."

He takes the time to open his satchel, and produce the repaired shoe. Dean stares at the object in awe, clearly confident that Sam was indeed the one all along! The audience gasps collectively. As Dean takes the shoe in his hands, he addresses not only the Princess of Dallas, but the rest of the crowd as well. When he speaks, he's nearly unrecognizable; he speaks like the King that he is.

"I'm sorry, Miss, for I cannot marry you. My heart belongs to another, and I suspect that that is also the case with you." The woman nods, and looks to the man who accompanied her on her trip. Dean follows her gaze. "Go to him." And so, as she runs to her beloved, The King carries on, grinning. "Who are you really?"

"My name is Samuel Winchester, Your Majesty. I have no money, nor home to go to anymore. All is have is the air in my lungs, and the clothes on my back."

_Meow!_

"And a cat at my side." He giggles. "But I would like more. With you. I fell in love with you since we first gazed into each other's eyes. I knew then that you were meant for me. My soulmate."

The room stays silent as Dean kneels down to the floor. The whole time, he looks up at Sam with a playful grin. What's he up to? He takes off the lad's right shoe, and quickly slips on the glass one.

"Will you marry me, Samuel Winchester?"

The boy smiles. "How very forward of you."

"I am always forward." Dean quips.

Sam closes the distance between them, and mashes their lips together in a tender, loving kiss. The audience in the large room give them a round of applause, including the Princess and her lover. The only ones that do not clap and cheer are his dreaded step family. They have sealed their fate. Though Sam forgives them, he never wants to see them ever again.

* * *

That very same day, Sam and Dean were married, and he was named Second King of Lawrence alongside his husband. Lucifer and his children begged for forgiveness, and while he did accept their apology, he exiled them from the kingdom altogether, and once again ceased control over his family's beautiful villa. It is now accepting large home for orphans just like Samuel.

All in all, everything was perfect. Sam had what he always wanted: Family. And Castiel was quite comfortable laying on a real bed for the first time in many years. As for Bobby, Sam didn't see him at all after moving into the castle. He prayed to him many times, but he did not show. He never did. Perhaps it's because he served his purpose. That seems like the most logical explanation.

"Thinking about your Fairy Godfather again, Darling?" Dean asks one day as they sit on their thrones.

Samuel giggles. "Yes. You would have loved him."

"Aye, but I love you more, My Sammy."

"And I love you, My King."

And they all lived happily ever after...

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! It was a pleasure to make and Omg just so awesome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
